


Yellow [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Flowers, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Summer, moodboard, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: If Steve had to pick a colour he would associate with his love for Thor, he'd pick yellow.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	Yellow [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “Yellow” [C1] - Card 1](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)

~

Loving Thor was yellow.

Like sunlight and the warmth of summer. Of long bright days out on the beach or racing through meadows. Of bright, happy flowers reaching for the sun.

It was soft caresses and warm gestures. Of tight embraces and softly whispered words shared between two kindred souls. Of undeniable love and unwavering loyalty.

It was like the soft breeze blowing through silk curtains in the afternoon. The tingle of happiness deep in your chest, within your heart. The feel of parchment, the grain delicate under steady fingers.

Warm and soothing, and wonderfully light.

Loving Thor was yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
